Keys
by Anonymousgirl88
Summary: 12 hot guys following her everywhere? she had no choice after all.. it's her fault for take the things that isn't yours. Lucy x all guys i like


**Disclaimer : i do not own Fairy Tail**

Lucy's eyes caught something as she walked passed by, something shiny. She bend down and took the things from the ground. Two gold keys. She stared at the keys and decided to keep it. She put the keys inside her pocket, actually, she doesn't know what she is exactly doing, it's not right to take something that isn't yours but the keys are just so... mesmerizing. She can't let the keys lying on the ground like that. She just.. can't.

"Hey Lu-chan!" yelled someone behind her, she startled and quickly turned back.

"Hmm?" she hummed nervously, afraid if her bestfriend ask something about a key.

Levy stared at her unsurely, trying to find what wrong with her. Lucy felt uncomfortable under Levy's gaze.

"What happen Lu-chan?" asked Levy bluntly.

"nothing, umm, i'm going home now. See you tomorrow Levy!" said Lucy hastily and walked faster to her house, leaving confuse Levy alone.

"what happen with Lucy..." Levy mumbled to herself in confuse.

Lucy sighed deeply as she put the keys on the table. She took a towel from her dresser and walked into her bathroom while humming a song.

Today, everything was going well for Lucy because there is no homeworks, detention and stuff that would make you get a headache and stressful.

Lucy was about to take off her clothes when she heard a loud noise outside the bathroom. She tried to ignore the noise but instead the voice grew louder.

She slammed the door opened and she faced two young males who stared back at her. Innocently. And it's not like Lucy will admit it but.. they're _goddamn hot_.

XxxxXxxxXxxX

"so, who are you?" asked Lucy after she calm down. When Lucy saw them in her room, Lucy screamed as loud as she can, and made two of them freaked out.

"i'm an extremely handsome spirit in the spirits world." Explained the orange-haired guy while admiring himself on the mirror.

"am i asking the handsome part?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"so, we're a spirit." Said a pink or maybe salmon-haired guy with a toothy grin.

"alright. no, that's not right! There is NO SPIRITS IN THE WORLD! It's only in a tales! You must be a murderer, no, a thief! NO! Wait! You're a ..." Lucy stopped for awhile, "_perverted rapist._" She added.

"what?! We aren't. After all, we are the keys." Explained the pink-haired guy.

"ohh..." Lucy nodded without knowing the salmon-haired guy saying but a few seconds later, she found out what the pink or salmon haired guy said is rather impossible and looks like a lie, "NO WAIT! IMPOSSIBLE! You are a human, not a key. And that doesn't make any sense. It's impossible for a key to turn into a human!" exclaimed Lucy while pointing at them in disbelief.

"spirit you mean." The orange-haired guy reminded.

"right, spirit, ..no, usually spirits are floating!" Lucy demanded.

"no, it's wrong, spirits never float, the one who float is ghosts." Said the orange-haired guy.

"what's the difference?" Lucy asked underestimatingly and made both of the spirits or human scowled at her.

"the difference?!" the orange-haired guy growled in anger. The salmon-haired guy sure his friend will say something cool about the spirits since he also didn't know what the difference between spirits and ghosts.

"Isn't that OBVIOUS?! Spirits are much more HANDSOME AND HOT!" the orange-haired guy exclaimed vigorously

Lucy facepalmed. The salmon-haired guy collapsed on the floor with a mouth-wide opened. He couldn't believe his friend just said something really stupid.

"ok, so what should i do with you guys?" asked Lucy.

"what should you do?! Of course you have to take care us, it's your fault for take the things that isn't yours." Said Natsu and shot her a dirty look.

Lucy rolled her eyes and scowled at him, "Take care you? Can you take care yourself?!" Lucy demanded in annoyed tone.

"we can but we like it better if you take care us since you're a girl and pretty, plus ho-" a slap landed on the orange-haired guy before he could finish the sentence.

XxxxXxxxXxxX

But despite by Lucys groans and an annoyed looks she gave to them, she still let them stay in her room. To be honest, Lucy still let them stay because they're handsome, or well, hot. If they're ugly maybe she've kick them out from her room but of course she rather choose there is no one who'll disturb her in her room.

**(A/N : Don't blame Lucy,** **if you guys become Lucy in this story, i'm sure you don't want two ugly-boys in your room.)**

"so what's your name?" asked Lucy after clearing her throat.

"My name is Natsu!" exclaimed Natsu with a bright girn on his face.

"i'm Loke, the most handsome guy in the spirits world." Introduced Loke and flipped his hair.

Lucy sweat dropped at Loke's answer, "i'm Lucy." She said simply.

"i'll take a bath first, can you umm.. disappear for awhile?" asked Lucy.

"disappear? We can't but we can be a key for awhile." Said Natsu.

"oh, can i take a bat-" a slap once again landed on Loke's cheek.

"now, can you turn into a key?" Lucy pleaded.

"fine, but tell me after you're done." Said Natsu and Loke nodded besides him.

"How i tell you?" asked Lucy curiously.

"you shake the key." Loke replied.

"oh, ok now please turn into a key."

A smoke appeared and suddenly both of them disappeared, but there is a key on the place they sit.

A goofy smile formed on Lucy's lips and she walked into the bathroom.

After Lucy took a bath, Lucy sat on her bed while reading a magazine, she doesn't want to shake the keys because they will ruin her day.

A few minutes later, someone knock her door.

"come in." Said lucy and a maid come inside her room.

" , do you want to eat?" asked the maid.

"no thanks, i'm on a diet." Lucy sighed deeply, she actually really wants to eat but she afraid if she get fatter and no one wants to date her.

Lucy's stomach started to rumbling as the maid left. She started to think about the food she wants to eat so she decided to sleep than think about the food she wants to eat.

Lucy lied down on her bed and pulled the blanket over her. A few minutes passed and she fell asleep. Zzz..

XxxxXxxxXxxX

Lucy opened her eyes reluctantly as she felt someone arms around her. As she opened her eyes, she saw Loke's face without glasses sleeping peacefully. Lucy's jaws dropped, why there is a guy next to her, she looked down to check herself, fully clothed. She turned so she won't have to face Loke but instead, she saw Natsu's face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING ON MY BED?!" Lucy yelled angrily.

Natsu and Loke still sleeping peacefully. Lucy stared at them angrily, she clenched her fists, ready to punch them.

"what happen sis?" asked Michelle as she opened the door slightly. Lucy quickly covered both of them with her blanket.

"nothing." Lucy chuckled nervously.

"are you sure sis?" asked Michelle while frowning.

"yeah, nothing, i'm just... you know.." Lucy shrugged and gave her a fake smile.

Michelle shrugged and closed the door. Lucy sighed in relieved. Then, she grabbed Loke's shirt.

"what are you doing on my bed?" asked lucy furiously.

"hey, sup princess?" greeted Loke while yawning.

"hey Luce~" said Natsu behind her while rubbing his eyes.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's scarf(?) and pulled them closer to her.

"GET THE FUCK OUT, LUCY'S KICK!" Lucy yelled as she kicked both of them and make them fall from her bed.

Lucy is not done yet, she then grabbed their clothes and pulled them to the bathroom. She dragged them into her bathroom and locked the door from outside.

**To be continued..**

**a/n : this fic is weirdxD and i think i make many mistakes in this chapter, i just don't know how to describe it.. i like Loke because he looks like Allen from HM ANB, just saying^^**


End file.
